


Headcanons: Swearing

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Swearing, cursing, cw: cursing, cw: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: Headcanons about the Leverage crew and using strong language.
Kudos: 15





	Headcanons: Swearing

Parker doesn’t curse. Between her myriad of abusive foster homes, hanging out with criminal crews from a young age, curse words were all around her. But she never really understood the nuances of when/how to use them and doing so when she was really young got her in big trouble. It brings up bad memories so she doesn’t like it when people curse nor does she use swear words herself.

Eliot curses quite a bit but he tries his best not to curse around Parker after learning that it makes her uncomfortable.

Hardison says “fuck” every now and then but only when he’s really frustrated/angry about something and not around Parker. He still has the ingrained urge to wince whenever he does, because Nana always hollered at him when he did as a teen. (Never mind that the woman also cussed like a sailor and took no mess but she didn’t allow her kids to do so.)

Sophie does not curse herself and very rarely on the grift, only if the character demands it. 

Nate curses a bunch, usually under his breath and not when he’s around Parker.


End file.
